


Dark Souls

by dinosaurlover4evr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Nightmares, Other, Souls, frisk has nightmares, notacrossoverbetweenDarkSoulsandUndertale, notresponsibleforanydeaths, well it's kind of a genocide route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurlover4evr/pseuds/dinosaurlover4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure the barrier was broken. Did Frisk really think that she would be able to escape the grasps of Chara? She was wrong because when Chara shows up again Frisk doesn't even know who she was. What could be anything better then having a fresh start?</p>
<p>Chara wants to do another genocide run this time on the surface and not just have the monsters die, she wants humanity gone too. How is it going to get accomplished? Why by manipulating Frisk and then murder everything in her path of course. After all this is Chara we are talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting there

“Wh-who are you? ” A child’s dream was filled with darkness. All that was heard was faint laughter and a pair of red glowing eyes that would appear and disappear. She could feel her soul racing from fear if this voice is who it might be. Afraid that this nightmare would be forever since not a single escape route nor any clue to one could be found . This small child was willing to take whatever this nightmare has in store. 

**“How could you forget who I am Frisky? After all I am your best friend. Remember the fun we had during our genocide runs and how many resets we did. Those sure were the fun days and I was hoping we could do them again.”**

The small human named Frisk, was just standing there with a confused look on her face unsure of what this shadow wants from them. They were just taking insults left and right but this feeling told them not to give in. It wasn’t a strong feeling but it was enough to stop them from giving up.

**“Silly child, you don’t remember your experience in the underground, do you? Let me just say that there’s something I want that you own and trust me Frisk, I will get what I want from you.”** A faint red glow was the only light source in the darkness. Looking down a red heart appeared in the middle of the child’s chest. **“Poor...poor Frisk. It looks like you don’t have much Determination now that the barrier is gone. It would be so easy for me to take over, but why would I do that? It’s more fun when you put up a fight. You’re just so weak right now my time would be worthless. So come back once you decided that you feel like helping me with my current situation.”** With that the nightmare ended.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk woke up screaming as tears were streaming down her face. The door slammed open as a goat-looking monster rushed into the room turning the lights on while running over to the terrified human. “My child, please tell me what is wrong.” Frisk didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to drag Toriel into any of her problems. Especially if Frisk didn’t know who ‘she’ was. It would be too dangerous to drag the anyone that she cares about into the problem so she just smiled at Toriel. 

“I’m sorry, Mom for worrying you. Everything is alright, I just had a small nightmare. Nothing to fret over.” Guilt consumed Frisk’s soul after lying to the motherly figure that cared very much for Frisk. Toriel sat there on the edge of the bed her red eyes full of worry and concern but she accepted her adopted child's answer and hugged her before getting up to leave.

Toriel paused at the door before leaving and turned to Frisk. “Frisk, my child, please do not be afraid to talk to me. I am here to help you because I care about you.” With that Toriel left the room leaving Frisk all alone in her room.

Sighing Frisk got out of her bed and turned off the lights then heading back to bed. She lay there in bed thinking about what just happened. That nightmare felt so real. Plus there was a killer vibe in the atmosphere of that nightmare, Like that voice had killed many monsters and if that was true, it wouldn’t be fair to have everyone go through those events all over again. All the pain and agony that was caused between the monsters living in the underground. 

Meanwhile, downstairs Toriel decided it might be best if she could get Sans to come over and have talk with the small child. Frisk seemed more comfortable and willing to talk around Sans then to Toriel. Over the phone Sans kept asking Toriel what was wrong with Frisk, but Toriel had no real answer to the question. She didn’t know what was wrong because Frisk wouldn’t tell her, all she really knew was that her child kept having these nightmares, and would always be crying whenever Toriel walked into the room. Few minutes later Toriel ended her conversation with Sans and pondered about why Frisk wouldn’t tell her anything. Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door, opening the door and inviting the figure the was standing outside, inside her home Toriel could see it was Sans, and as usual there was always that silly grin on his face.

“Thank goodness you’re here. I...I just don’t know what to do. She doesn’t talk to me….I...I just feel like she doesn’t tru...trust me.” Tears started to form in the mother’s eyes. Toriel ended up crying into Sans’s arms as he walked over attempting to comfort her. 

“Tori...don’t worry everything is going to be okay. I’ll make sure that you _“ketchup”_ on any important information.” A slight giggle came from Toriel as she stopped crying and knew that everything would be alright. Sans always knew what to do, well almost. Sans got up and instead of walking over to the door to the bedroom he just decided to teleport in front of it. He put his hand on the doorknob before looking down at the ground and sighing. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I don’t want to be back here. I feel helpless in this dark room” Frisk thought to herself. There was a lingering presence in the air around her and she knew that this mysterious figure came back to manipulate her. 

**“I see that you have came back my friend. Are you feeling stronger is that why you have come? If not I could always just kill you now, but if I do that I would be lonely. You’re my only friend Frisk which is why I want to ‘get to know you better.’** Footsteps were being heard echoing as they were getting louder. Out of fear Frisk backed away from the noise bumping into something that was behind her. Turning around she yelped in fear at what she saw.

“I-I seen y-you before in a picture that was in T-Toriels room.” Frisk was capable of spitting out that phrase as she remembered looking at a picture that was in Tori's’ room. The picture had Toriel, Asgore, the human she is seeing right now, and another younger monster. When Frisk had asked Toriel who the other two in the picture was, Toriel would always just tell her “My child, as much as I love you that is something I don’t want to talk about.” When the flashback ended Frisk saw that there was another human standing right in front of her.  
This other human was wearing a green sweater with a yellow stripe across it, brown pants, black boots, and had short brown hair, The only differences now is that there was a huge maniacal grin plastered across her face and her eyes had a red glow to them. Her tone of voice switch from anger to sympathy in a snap as she explained how she became like this.

**“Frisk have you ever felt lonely before? Have you ever hated something so much that you just wanted to escape this world and when you did your best friend also got killed trying to help you? I bet you that Asriel felt so much pain when his friend died in his hands only to be killed by humans trying to help his dying friend.”** Tears started forming in the eyes of the human. **“I just want to help bring my friend back Frisky. He didn’t deserve to die but do you think that you can help me bring him back? I didn’t think he would bring my body to the surface only to be brutally murdered by humans which is why I hated them so much. If we join bonds I promise you that we can bring Asriel back and I’ll never come back.”**

“Before I go making agreements can I ask you one thing. What is your name?” Being too soft-hearted Frisk already decided that she was going to help this human bring her friend back. Especially since Frisk hates to see anyone suffer during these types of situations. 

**“My name... hahahahaha good one Frisk but I suppose I could tell you again since you forgot it. Make sure you remember it though because this is not going to be the last time you hear it. The name is….. _Chara.”_**

An outstretched hand reached out to Frisk. Out of sympathy for her new friend Frisk placed her hand in it, and with that a whole new feeling washed over the pacifist’s body. A feeling of power and strength that needed to be tested and the perfect opponent was standing right there in front of her. Frisk stood there and watched her soul turn from red to black in the blink of an eye.

The last thing Frisk saw was Chara plaster another huge evil smile across her face making Frisk realize her mistake but it was too late. Chara was stronger than her and instantly took control of Frisks’ body forcing Frisk into the void unable to do anything but watch the actions that Chara choose to do with her body.

**“You were a fool for believe my story Frisk. Good thing is you now get to experience all the fun we had during our Genocide runs in the underground all over again. Now you can suffer the pain that Asriel went through as I died in his arms. Too bad your Determination couldn’t save you.”**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘“Kid, sometimes I just wish you weren’t such a _bonehead_ and tell Toriel what’s going on but I understand if you don’t want to.” With that he opened the door and saw Frisk lying there asleep. Something felt off though like the atmosphere in the room was different. It felt sinister almost and he felt like he encountered this presence before. The skeleton’s instinct was to protect Frisk from whatever this feeling was as his eye sockets turned black then his left eye had a light blue with yellow glow to it. Calling forth Frisk’s soul he saw that she was struggling to hold on to it. The soul kept turning from red to an inky black. There was no time to waste, wait too long and the human could be gone forever.

“Hold on kiddo, don’t let go of your determination. I’m coming to help you.” With that Sans attempted to use his magic to pull her out of this dangerous situation. Only to find out that he was blocked out. “Come on kid let me help you I know that you’re determined and all but you can’t fight this alone.” With that the red glow on the soul disappeared as the color now turned into an inky dark black 

Suddenly Frisk sat up laughing maniacally. **“Remember me Sansy? We battled many many times after many resets. I can’t wait to ruin your life again by killing everyone you care about over and over and over.”** The blue eyes Frisk once had were now a glowing blood red color. **“Prepare to die again, Comedian.”**


	2. Stronger Than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Sans have a little _friendly_ chat. Then once again Chara keeps putting Frisk in bad situations while manipulating her at the same time. She's such a wonderful person isn't she?

Everything came back to Sans's mind as the memories rush back to him. His white pupils disappeared leaving his eye sockets pitch black. "Pap…..I can't let this happen again not after everything that happened to you." His empty left eye socket had a light blue eye appear and with the wave of his left hand he teleported him and the enemy over back to an all too familiar place, Judgement hall.

"Aren't you sick and tired of playing this game? Actually no, what you should really do, Chara is learn how to move on from life. This isn't the underground so what could you possibly want this time that would cause you to takeover Frisk?" Try to reason wasn't the smartest plan but his laziness got the best of him. Not wanting to fight 

**"Sans...he-he...You don't seem to understand the amount of hatred I have towards humans. I despise them Sans, so what I want to do is destroy their world. I have to get rid of you disgusting creatures first though because you'll just try to stop me from achieving destruction."**

Sans looked down at the ground letting the answers sink into his mind. The grin on their face wouldn’t disappear but it wasn’t his normal happy grin either. Pap wouldn't have tried to harm her though yet she harmed him and that's what mattered the most to Sans. "You don't have to destroy the world besides why does it matter to you anyway kid? You're dead now."

**"It matters to me because they also killed Asriel when he combined our souls to leave the barrier! Don't you get it, Asriel was trying to bring me back to my village to be nice but the humans didn't trust monsters so they killed him! He never deserved it so I want vengeance. They never gave him a chance to explain what had happened! THEY JUST ATTACKED HIM FROM THE VERY BEGINNING SOMEONE SAW HIM! THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE!"** Chara clenched her teeth together trying to hold herself together but she couldn't. She let all of her emotions turn to hatred. **"IF YOU MONSTERS ARE TRYING TO STOP ME WELL YOU BETTER THINK TWICE! I'LL MURDER EVERYTHING IN MY PATH INCLUDING PAPYRUS! I DON'T CARE IF HE BELIEVES IN ME HE WAS ANNOYING ANYWAY!"**

"So that's how you want to play this game? Let's go then, dirty brother killer. I'll never forgive what you did in the underground." Chara smirked at the words Sans just said. She remembers killing Papyrus in the underground and enjoyed it. If it weren't for Sans though she actually would have been able to achieve target. Disgusted at how much he believed in her caused his death. Her knife materialized a red glow in her hand.

**"A game? You think this is a game? This isn't a game this is what I call revenge."** Chara stood there waiting for Sans to do his worst. Out if the corner of her eye she saw a Gaster Blaster firing. Dodging the beam she couldn't wait to enjoy the sweet taste of death over again. The woes and cries each monster whines during their death. Suddenly Chara was lifted off the ground then slammed against the walls.

"You deserve this consequence. If you were smart you would have never shown your face again but you aren't. Everyone that went through the grief you caused deserve justice. That's why I'm here." Waving his hand Sans slammed Chara against the walls, ceiling, and the floor. A smiley grin appeared on his face. He does admit how much he enjoys this getting revenge on everything that occurred to those he cared about.

"It's a shame because the birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, kids like you….should be burning in hell. I would rather be enjoying my day with Frisk. Instead I'm spending it fighting a monster inside of her." A series of attacks came at Chara. Bones plummeting towards her, Gaster Blasters surrounding her, being tossed all over the place. She was able to deflect some of them with her knife but he was attacking entirely way too quickly.

**"You got good game comedian, but this is where it all ends. Since you can't dodge forever because you'll just eventually grow tired. So why not just let me win. Although you’re currently able to hit me, I'll just keep coming back after dying. My determination is stable since mine and Frisk's are now combined. I'll just RESET to come back stronger than you..hehe…after all being made of LOVE means there is no sympathy towards the ones that die in my hands."** Chara charged towards Sans knife in hand and prepared to strike. They were so close yet so far as something sharp went right through Frisk's chest. Chara suspended in the air just watched her hp hit zero. 

Dying to him again angered her even more when the options appeared she slammed her fist down on the RESET option appearing back at judgement hall, Sans still standing there. Chara could've sworn his stupid grin was even bigger than last time.

"Listen kiddo, it seems like you have even more anger in you. I must be doing my job correctly then. I'm glad to be giving you a bad time, and I know how much you love to be swinging that stupid knife of yours at me trying to hit me and everything but can't you just look inside of yourself and find the good I know you have?" Sans just stood there like he was expecting Chara to just spare him. He was a fool for thinking if she would, then the only for that to actually happen is if Frisk was able to take control of her soul again but she's to weak right now to even try.

Sans just stood there his arms outstretched expecting Chara to just run into his open arms. Something was forcing her too. Her feet started to move towards Sans and the only thing that would make her do this would be if Frisk gained control again.

*******************************************************  
Frisk just sat there balling her eyes out watching Sans fight. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him. They were friends and even if it meant dying for them. There was something she had to do and this strong feeling washed over her. Her soul was unstable at the current moment as her determination washed over Chara's. The timing was perfect as she watched Sans ask for mercy. Having more power over Chara, Frisk gained control and ran into Sans's outstretched arms.

"I knew you could do it kid, _tibia_ honest though what I'm about to do is for your own good. Sorry kiddo." Frisk looked up at Sans confused but gasped loudly when three bone spikes shot straight through her chest. "If we are friends though make sure that you don't come back." The world started to spin around as her vision started giving out. 

_'D...Did he just kill me and then tell me not to come back?'_ Trying to reassure herself that Sans wouldn't say something like she let the world turn into darkness. Finding herself back into the void again she found herself face-to-face with Chara all over again.

Just being around her made Frisk mad. Frisk looked at Chara and couldn't hold her anger back she started screaming at Chara because of everything that just happened. "He almost died because of you. I would have never forgiven myself if anything happened to him after everything he has done for me."

**"You don't understand what he has done to me. He deserves this and he knows that too."** Chara hissed at Frisk when the brat suddenly gained more determination than her. After all Chara was made of LOVE and Frisk was not so why didn't she have the upper hand? This isn't how it was going to end she wasn't going to lose to some brat like Frisk.

**"Hey Frisk, before hitting that RESET option let me tell you that the monsters who take care you don't actually care about you. They're just using you all because you broke the barrier. Soon they will forget about you after they get you to do everything they want. You're being used Frisk. None of them are your true friends."**

"You're lying Chara after what you just did why should I even come close to believing you. If they didn't care for me then why was Sans asking for mercy? He knew I could have taken control again. If he didn't care he would have just kept fighting but he didn't." Frisk removed her hand from the Reset button leaving Chara the chance to do what she wanted to do. Raising her knife she slammed it down on top of the option as the button started cracking and eventually shattering. Frisk stood there shocked at what just happened. How was she suppose to get back to everyone now?

**"You're surprisingly clever ya know but I have a feeling that backup came to help me win this. I'm bringing Asriel back no matter what and the only way to do that is by killing everything that stands in my way. You already gave you're soul to me once Frisk, I won."** Chara chuckled before breaking out in maniacal laugh. **"It seems like the Comedian can't even escape the grasps of a tiny yellow flower."**

"Stop lying Chara, there isn't one thing that Sans can't defeat. You already died to him so it proves that he's stronger than you." Mentioning how she died to Sans, Chara tightened her grip around her knife.

**"You really do know how to get on someone's nerves don't you? Don't believe me why don't we have a look for ourselves though."** Waving her hand a view of judgement hall appeared. Looking at what is happening Frisk felt tears brimming at her eyes but she wasn't going to cry at what she saw. There were vines wrapped around Sans and right in front of him was a tiny yellow flower laughing at the comedian's defeat. What made it even worse though is that Sans was sleeping not even taking in what's happening around him. Chara just shrugged at the view.

**"So Frisk here's the deal you can either give me control over your soul again or I can have my buddy, Flowey here end the comedian's life. Which one do you choose?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did base a bit of this chapter off of the Stronger Than You undertale parody (Chara's and San's version). Who knew there were so many versions of that song like damn...
> 
> Idk how I felt about this chapter...I didn't really like it and it looks really short but it's because of the layout of this website cuz on google docs it's like 3 pgs long lol.

**Author's Note:**

> **Tra la la maybe you should read the next chapters**
> 
> copying and pasting then not having my bolded and italicized text transfer over is annoying oml


End file.
